


Dean

by penandcheek



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Baby, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, implied marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandcheek/pseuds/penandcheek
Summary: Dean Unwin was the cutest baby in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! please enjoy and leave any feedback, so that I can improve my work!

Dean Unwin was the cutest baby in the whole world. Well, at least according to his parents.

Roxy Morton-Unwin adored the way her son did anything really. The way he babbled and cooed, as if he was trying to carry a deep and meaningful conversation with them. She loved the way he watched everything with an unbridled curiousity, and the way he looked so much like his father. She could already see the resemblance between the two of the them, the boys whom she loved so very very much. She couldn't get enough of the way he blinked, slowly when he was misty eyed and tired, or purposefully, like he was aware of the involuntary action. She held him close, so she could breathe in the scent of her son, and when he smiled at her, it was like the whole world had stopped to watch this beautiful, precious moment. She treasured their walks around the large garden of their estate, the way Dean's eyes sparkled when they stopped to look at a flower, and the way his chubby little hand reached out to inspect it. And if he couldn't reach it, she would lean closer, as there was no way she could ever deny her son of such simple pleasures. Not this child, the child her and her husband created. Not their precious boy. 

Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin beamed at the actions of his little man. He memorised the way Dean looked in a little suit, so smart and adorable. His heart quivered whenever Dean would grin toothlessly at him, cheeks flushed in happiness. Eggsy was sure that this was not just an ordinary child, but an angel sent to love he and his wife. He would always remember the special sight of his beautiful wife, swollen with their child. Eggsy was sure he couldn't take anymore of Dean's antics, for he was sure his heart would burst from love. The way he shrieked and giggled and laughed breathlessly when he played with his silly daddy. The way he fussed about when they woke him up, because Eggsy knew that he had gotten it from his wife, who was the love of his life. Eggsy loved taking his son into work (on the days in the office, of course) and let Dean crawl about on the soft plush chairs and play with the agents that were free (Merlin even let him fiddle with his glasses, and Roxy had caught Bors trying to give him a taste of some extremely expensive whiskey, resulting in quite the ear-bashing from the woman). Dean made his chest swell with pride, and Eggsy knew that he would make a great Kingsman, just like his mum and dad. 

Eggsy and Roxy thought their child was the most adorable child in the world. Everybody else thought that Eggsy and Roxy might well be the most loving parents in the world.


End file.
